Careful, The Beverage You Are About To Enjoy is Extremely Hot
by munchkinpandas
Summary: "He read somewhere that it was one of Starbucks' brilliant marketing strategies to maintain at least one completely dreamy (gorgeous, ravishing, steamy, prettiest of the pretty) guy behind the counter at any given shift. Nicely done, Starbucks. It seemed Kurt found his absolute favorite."


**Careful, The Beverage You Are About To Enjoy is Extremely Hot**

**(AN: To my amazing partner in crime, Val, for being awesome and just loving every single, silly idea I come up with and turning it into something magical.)**

"_What a smile you have, like you ate up all the greatest parts of the whole entire universe and didn't even bother to wipe away the crumps with your sleeve."_

"Put that judgmental face away okay? I can feel you looking daggers at my back."

Kurt tightened his grip on his black and white Marc Jacobs bag, an indifferent grin on his face even when Piper passed him a not so innocent shoulder bump. Whatever. He wasn't going to feel guilty for spending his vacation money on the jacket of his dreams. It was a red, suede bomber jacket and it hugged Kurt's torso in all the right ways, pulling focus to his slender and dare he say sexy waist without being obvious and it was made with love by the man of his dreams. (So what if he had a little thing for older, gorgeous, sexy as hell guys with the abs to die for?)

He let Piper slam the door of the first Starbucks they found in his face and shrugged. He'd just have to make sure that she would at least still have Jasmine to accompany her on their, now not including Kurt, LA getaway. Kurt knew she'd come around once she saw him in that jacket with his black skinnies which he knew she adores. Some things are just worth being broke for.

He rolled his eyes when he saw Piper already claim a table by the window, her iPhone in her hand, doing god knows what, the adorable holier-than-thou expression on her face. So the coffees were on Kurt. Whatever. He fished his phone out of his pocket to send a quick text.

To Piper: Mocha Monday?

To Kurt: Nope. Caramel Macchiato, Venti, Skim, Extra Shot, Extra-Hot, Extra-Whip, Sugar-Free. Thanks.

Kurt's head snapped up as soon as he read the text, looking over at Piper incredulously because he couldn't believe he was actually being punished like this. He gave her a dirty look and shook his head before he turned around and looked behind the counter and holy shit! There were things in life that should come with a 15 min warning and Marc Jacobs' hotter little brother was on top of this list. He read somewhere that it was one of Starbucks' brilliant marketing strategies to maintain at least one completely dreamy (gorgeous, ravishing, steamy, prettiest of the pretty) guy behind the counter at any given shift. Nicely done, Starbucks. It seemed Kurt found his absolute favorite.

The problem with Starbucks boys was that they never wear name tags so you have to imagine if their name is Broody or Justin or Tyler. See, now Kurt needed to stare longer to complete his study on the muscled arms of Mr. Hotpants. They were around the same height, though Kurt was slightly taller, but where Kurt was slender and toned like most of the guys his age, this dude was broad and muscled and oh my god nobody should look that sexy in just a plain polo t-shirt. Kurt decided to call him Mr. I Am Sorry For Offending You With My Natural Beauty. Apology accepted, handsome.

He was so busy not, uhm, staring that he didn't even noticed he had already arrived at the front of the line and the face of the god was frowning at him with an already bored expression. Was it really so wrong that Kurt thought it was an extreme turn on? He wiped his suddenly sweaty hands on his pants and gave the Starbucks boy what he thought was a charming smile. He'd been told he had a nice smile. Piper even once said it was the reason why the guy from their History of Fashion and Dress class was swooning over him. Except, the Starbucks boy was doing it wrong, the frown on his face had already turned into an obvious scowl and his eyes couldn't be farther away from the charming smile Kurt was throwing his way. Well, plan B. He'd been told to have an untraditionally sexy voice too.

"Well, hello there..."

Blaine didn't know when it happened really; when every customer became an annoyance and every coffee he made became a burden. There was a time, which now seemed in the distant past where Blaine was actually excited to make coffee in one of the busiest Starbucks in the country, a time when the excitement of tourists dropping in reignited his passion for the city or when the busy executives popped in for their strong espressos gave him promise for his own budding career. Now, a year later, the tourists were tiresome and acted like they had never seen a Starbucks before in their life, and he found all the executives to be pompous assholes. And don't even get him started on the type of person now standing in front of him, staring, wide eyed, presumably infatuated with Blaine. It used to be flattering but now it was just holding up his line and keeping him from a much needed break. Blaine knew he was good looking, he got hit on by girls and guys on a daily basis but it got so common place that is wasn't exciting anymore and they were delusional if they actually thought they could give him some cheesy pick up line and he would automatically write their name on their cup surrounded by little fucking hearts. The guy who was, let's face it, totally lost in Blaine's awesome eyes was cute; he had a great body, beautiful creamy skin and spectacular green eyes but he looked too young, and the way he spoke with a flirty tone was already annoying Blaine. He looked at the guy on the other side of the counter with an uninterested expression on his face hoping he would take the hint.

"Yeah. Hi. What's your order?"

Oh hell. Did Kurt really think he had a sexy voice before? Mr. Sourpants should be a phone sex operator and Kurt was sure he'd never have to do anything else for the rest of his life. The way the angry Starbucks Model was scowling at him with an irritation was doing nothing to deter the instant attraction coursing through Kurt's whole body.

He licked his suddenly dry lips unconsciously and rested his elbows on the counter leaning in closer than he needed to simply give his coffee order. He flashed the grumpy beauty a big smile and didn't even falter for a second when it was returned with another scowl.

"A grande non-fat mocha, please. Oh and uhm wait a sec.."

He took his phone out of his pocket, smirking down at the text slightly before repeating Piper's order, enjoying the way Mr. I Can Take You Over This Counter and I Wouldn't Be Nice About It's scowl developed into a full-force frown. Kurt gave him a sheepish smile and ducked his head flirtatiously.

"Girls...you know?"

Jesus this guy wouldn't let up. He all but batted his eyelashes and flipped his hair while ordering his non-fat mocha. Did he not know how to take a hint? It completely baffled him that every time this kid flashed him a smile that bordered on a grin, that was already way out of place for a Monday, Blaine would meet it with his best "you are wasting my time" frown and then he would just return it with a fucking bigger smile. To top it off he had some hag off in the corner texting him a ridiculous order most likely just to annoy Blaine further.

"You do realize there is a line behind you right? I'm not your personal barista. Does your girlfriend even know what she just ordered?"

"You can be my personal anything" was on the tip of Kurt's tongue but he managed to school his features into a confused expression which wasn't so hard because really? Kurt could be wearing an "I would bottom you so hard" t-shirt and he still wouldn't be as obvious as he was being now.

"Oh man, no she's my best friend. For some reason I really don't know but yeah. There's no girlfriend. Uhm or boyfriend. No one at all."

Kurt made sure to increase the level of his voice when Mr. Yummers went to prepare his coffee order, walking over to pick-up counter to stare at his ass all he wanted shamelessly. God, he wanted to rub his face all over that.

Blaine rolled his eyes, as he started making his order, he knew this guy played for his team, he wasn't the most discrete person on the planet. Even if he never opened his mouth and started drooling all over Blaine he would have known, he dressed way too nice and his hair was coifed way too perfectly for a straight man. Blaine glanced up a few times as he made the coffees catching those green eyes each time, didn't his mother teach him it was rude to stare? Blaine was half tempted to write on the cup, "Move along little boy, you can't handle this, move along" but at the last minute changed his mind and walked the drinks over to the counter, the guy sighing loudly as he was now pretending that he wasn't just watching Blaine's every move.

"Hey... You... Little boy… Come get your coffees."

Kurt's brain short circuited for one single second when the daddy he'd love to fuck called him little boy. He reached out but didn't take their cups from the counter where they were left. Instead he waited for the grumpy puppy to look up and meet his eyes.

"Didn't you need to ask my name first?"

Blaine ran his hand through his curls, this guy was seriously getting on his last nerve. He probably had a name like Joey, or Nicky or a fad name from the 90's when he was probably born.

"If it will get you to take your coffee then fine."

Blaine gave him a look to make sure he knew just how annoyed he was.

"What's your name?"

Kurt bit his lip into a smile when Mr. I Can Do Bad, Awful, Wonderful Things To You returned his gaze and Jesus just what color were those eyes and was it ok if Kurt could just get lost in them for a moment? He cleared his throat, eyes dropping to hot (Starbucks) stuff's full, plump lips. Kurt wanted to have them everywhere on his body. Oh. A name. Right.

"It's Benjamin. But you can call me Ben, um ...?"

Blaine shook his head as this kid seemed to barely know his own name and pushed the two cups toward him, darting to his lips for two seconds as he was obnoxiously biting the bottom one.

"There is a reason we don't wear name tags... here are your coffees, Ben."

Kurt was so glad he decided to go with a fake name because the way Ben was rolled out of Kurt's favorite barista's tongue was enough to lead his attraction to the south of the equator. Kurt reached out for his coffee and didn't waste a single second to bring it to his lips, an obnoxious moan escaping his lips at the taste.

"That's quite alright, Mr. Coffee Genius. I already have a lot of names for you in my head."

Kurt took the other cup from the counter and held the barista's gaze for a while before winking at him sexily (at least in his head) and turning around to join Piper at their table. Jesus fucking Christ. Kurt had a new camping place for his finals.

Xxx

It was one of those mornings that nothing seemed to go right for Blaine. He forgot to set his alarm so he was running late to work which meant he also didn't get a chance to eat anything, the only silver lining was that he worked at a coffee shop so at least he would still get his daily infusion of caffeine. But a Blaine without food in his tummy was a grumpy Blaine and he felt sorry for the customers that would have to encounter him before his lunch break. As Blaine slipped on his apron he leaned against the back wall in the storage room, which seemed like the only quiet place in the entire store and let out a huge sigh. He seemed to have more days like this lately than good ones. He had been in a sort of funk for a while now, where nothing good ever seemed to happen and it was seriously starting to get depressing but he didn't know how to just pull himself out of it. He used to be the guy everyone wanted to be around and even though that sometimes got exhausting he wished now he could get back to being that guy.

Blaine pushed himself off the wall he was leaning against and headed out to start his day as a cheerful, helpful barista, oh who was he kidding, they would be lucky if they just got someone who was semi-willing to make them coffee. He took his place at the counter and started to take orders. Of course his first customer was an old Asian man who spoke broken English, so Blaine tuned out and decided he would be getting a white mocha, regardless of what he was actually trying to order. Next! Blaine continued to help customer after customer until he finally got to the end of the line and presumably the end of the morning rush, that old lady who smelled like cats probably got the best service of the day because seeing that the line was over was probably the happiest he had been all day. And then the bell on the door rang and in walked that kid from yesterday, still dressed impeccably, smiling like an idiot and was he walking with a hop in his step?! Dear god this little boy was way too outgoing for a morning in New York City! Blaine watched him walk in, his hips actually swaying as he got closer to the counter, and Blaine just prayed that this half-pint got the hint yesterday.

"What's it going to be today?"

Kurt, though prepared for the extreme amount of hotness he was going to be exposed, had difficulty closing his mouth and willing his lips to turn into a grin when finally met with Mr. Please Pull My Hair While I Screw Your Brains Out. Was it possible for one person to get even more drop dead gorgeous overnight? The answer was standing right across Kurt. Oh boy he was so gone.

Kurt flexed his shoulder slightly, exposing his long, pale neck a little more before leaning against the counter casually.

"Hey there dear, James Dean (oh yes he went there) of coffee, how is my favorite barista doing today?"

Blaine's eyes drifted down to the exposed milky skin on this guy's neck which if Blaine was being honest with himself was pretty hot, but there was no way he was going to let this twenty-something teeny bopper find that out. Which is why he internally cursed at himself when the sound of the guy's voice was what brought him out of his stare. That nickname! Where does he come up with this shit? Blaine looked him straight in the eyes with a not amused face.

"Seriously?"

Blaine shook his head when all this guy; was it Billy or was it Ben, well it didn't even matter; but it didn't faze this guy at all, he just continued to smile big enough for his dimples to show.

"Are you going to order or have you just come to hold up my line again?"

Kurt's raised his eyebrows in a way that was too exaggerated to be counted as flirty, his smile just getting bigger at the sulking beauty's words.

"Again? So you do remember me? Awesome!"

He let his eyes rake over Mr. Extreme Level Hotness' chest, the way his black polo t-shirt was hugging his torso in all the right ways which kind of pissed Kurt off because come on, it was getting in the way of Kurt seeing all that fine... well whatever either way it was making Kurt's mouth water.

"A Grande, non-fat, because you see my body, right?, double-shot, don't ask, finals, mocha please."

He looked up from the chest of the hottest asshole (totally a compliment in itself) in the world and looked him in the eyes instead.

"You already know the name."

Blaine rolled his eyes what seemed like the 100th time at this pretty boy and grabbed a cup to scribble out his order.

"Oh how could I forget the guy who was basically drooling over me the entire time and HOLDING UP my line?"

He stopped writing and looked up at this guy whose bright green eyes were yet again staring at him.

"Actually I don't. Believe it or not you aren't the only customer that comes in here, what was it again?"

Kurt frowned for only a second before letting his lips curl into a bashful smile again. He leant over the counter to follow every single movement of Mr. Hot Lips, filing away the stretch of his shoulders, the curve of his waist or the flex of his biceps for private sexy Kurt times.

"I think you should make another one for yourself. Mom used to say there's pretty much nothing a little chocolate can't cure. Not that you need curing or anything."

He shrugged slightly and decided to just go as it came to him.

"That pretty face totally needs a little smiling though. It isn't that hard, really. See..."

He brought his fingers to his lips and turned the corners upwards, ending up with a ridiculous grin.

"Pretty sure it'd look better on you than it does on me... Just saying. Oh and the name, it's Nathan but you sir, can totally call me Nate."

Blaine raised his eyebrows when the guy stopped blabbering and said his name because he was pretty sure that wasn't what he had told him yesterday. He could have sworn it started with a B but he also was trying not to pay attention so it was probably just his memory. So he wrote Nathan on the cup and started to make his drink while the guy continued to try to make conversation.

"You don't quit, do you? Smiling's really not my thing... at least not while I play coffee bitch."

He finished his coffee order slipping it into the sleeve and walking it over to the pickup counter where Nathan was waiting, giddy as ever. He held out the coffee and leaned in close when Nate reached out to grab it.

"You get this isn't going to happen right? You aren't getting anywhere with these stupid compliments squirt, so stop trying."

Kurt bit his lip at the warm breath licking at his ear when Mr. Grumpy Underwear Model leant closer. He reached out to take his coffee cup, took the sleeve off and looked into his favorite barista's eyes seriously, before throwing the sleeve away over the counter.

"This isn't necessary. I happen to like it *bare*. It's nice to feel the warmth, you know."

He pulled back then, waving his free hand slightly before moving to go his way, his voice too cheerful for someone who was refused blatantly by the subject of his wake up call just minutes ago.

"Have a good day, Mr. Sourpants."

Blaine turned around quickly when Nathan left so he wouldn't mistake the smirk on his face for anything more than a comment on the ridiculousness of that nickname. For as annoying as this guy was, he did have balls to put it all out there especially when Blaine wasn't giving anything back. Blaine shook his head and went back to helping the endless line of people, mostly forgetting about the crappy start he had to his morning.

Xxx

Kurt pushed the giant glass door open with one hand, other still holding his already graded, C -, essay like it was glued to it by some super magic adhesive that Kurt just couldn't get rid of. A C -? He worked his ass off for that essay, drank a shit load coffee that wasn't from his favorite Starbucks let alone his favorite barista who he hadn't got to see for two fucking weeks. It wouldn't be wrong to say Kurt was having withdrawals. Come on, of course he wasn't talking about coffee.

His thin, pressed lips turned into a huge grin the moment he spotted his knight in a green apron, busy scowling at yet another lucky customer. He slid into the line without being noticed, his obviously unfairly graded essay already forgotten as he was all ears for his modern Mr. Darcy. When the lucky (poor really) girl managed to give her order without being threatened with a standard black coffee and went over the pick-up counter to wait for her more-milk-than-coffee coffee, it was to leave Kurt face to face with Mr. I Am The Drug You Will Never Get To Quit. Kurt flashed him an enthusiastic smile, his eyes skimming over everywhere they could reach, were those pants tailored specially to fit him? God, Kurt was ready to do whatever it would take to have that job.

He didn't let the immediate frown that formed on Mr. Sexy Eyebrows' face deter him from being his usual cool, no don't laugh, really, but enthusiastic self.

"I know I know I've been MIA for the last two weeks. Hope you didn't think I was cheating on you with another SB barista! Because you already ruined me for others, uhm other non-fat mochas."

Blaine noticed what's his name, Nathan was it, bouncing on his feet behind the girl with big horse teeth while she ordered an over complicated drink that Blaine stopped paying attention to when she called it a medium. It had been a rather peaceful albeit dull 2 weeks without Mr. Try Too Hard, but as he knew all too well, good things never lasted. He ran his fingers through his hair that he was just now realizing he hadn't done this morning and gave the guy with the ridiculous grin a dead pan look.

"Just when I thought you got the hint... If nothing else you are persistent."

Blaine glanced down at the piece of paper he was holding.

"Ouch C-. Maybe you should spend more time studying and less time ogling baristas."

Kurt tried to cover his name on the paper as discreetly as he could; luckily Mr. Boner In An Apron seemed to be having too much fun with Kurt's totally unfair grade. He, for the first time he set eyes on the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen in his life, returned the barista's look with a glare. Well, at least he wasn't showing his 32 teeth for once and that was something, right?

"I worked on that paper more than I had to for my college application essay, okay? The only reason I've been given this ridiculous grade is because I supported androgynous trend and showed Saint Laurent's Hedi Slimane unisex collection as an example. Not my fucking fault if my professor is an ancient dumbass. I know he hated me the day I decided to wear a shoulder baring top to his class."

He shrugged and let himself relax a little at the stunned expression on Mr. Walking Heart Attack's face.

"If you have it, flaunt it, right? People deserve to take a peek at my flawless skin. Besides, for one I wasn't ogling you."

He clicked his tongue mockingly.

"What a basic term. I am simply appreciating the beauty in front of me. You've gotta stop wearing those tight as fuck slacks; I mean they aren't even jeans for fuck's sake, if me and my eyes are bothering you."

He licked his dry lips to moisten them a little and ducked his head slightly, forcing himself to keep his eyes on his future boyfriend.

"And two, not baristas. There is only one."

That was a lot of information for Blaine to process, he wasn't expecting to get an inner monologue from this guy, he was just trying to see if he had any other speed than overzealous ridiculous flirt. Without knowing it Blaine had obviously hit a sore spot and even though the scowl he shot him while he went into his diatribe was pretty hot Blaine had a tinge of guilt for bringing this kid down. But then without missing a beat he was back to objectifying Blaine and being a fucking tease, so Blaine quickly forgot about the small bit of sympathy he was thinking about dulling out. He can't just mention a shirt that shows that much skin and not be wearing it. He may be an annoying little shit but Blaine couldn't deny his beauty and if he was going to be forced to listen to him hopelessly flirt he should at least have some eye candy to look at while he turns him down. Blaine realized he was staring as he tried to process everything he said because Mr. I Have Flawless Milky Skin But I'm Not Going To Show You had a fucking satisfied smirk on his face.

"I didn't understand the majority of what you just said but it sounds like that teacher is a dick. I'm fucking glad I'm done with school, although much good it did me because I am still stuck right here."

Ugh Blaine didn't mean to share personal details; damn him for being so open and happy, it was confusing.

"And what was the name again? There are just too many guys who come in here admiring my fantastic ass; I just can't keep them straight."

Kurt's smirk turned into an impossibly big smile at Mr. I Am An Asshole But You Can't Help Love Me's words, trying to ignore the heat blooming over his whole body at the mention of other guys staring at Kurt's new favorite scenery. At least he didn't have to worry about some chicks he would have to hate before even seeing.

"I bet straight is the last thing they want to be around you."

He didn't say anything when Magic Hands moved to prepare his mocha without even waiting for Kurt to give his order. Interesting.

"And man, you are the gift that keeps giving. You provide the nectar of god for us mortals. We wouldn't survive a day without you and your fucking delicious coffees. What was your major btw? I don't think there's a How To Make Amazing Coffee and Look Ridiculously Attractive At The Same Time department in college."

Oh Kurt was so going to hell. He had no shame and he was fucking loving it. He narrowed his eyes playfully and bit his lip to keep himself from grinning because there was no need to have a ridiculous smile on your face while saying your name to hot stranger.

"Name is Connor. Hope this is the last time I have to say it. I kind of feel offended you know. I remember all thirty something names I have for you clearly."

Blaine bit his lip to keep from laughing at how insane this kid's game was. Did any of this work for him, like ever? Blaine highly doubted it but he also secretly hoped that this kind of torture was just reserved for him. He finished his drink and walked it to the counter but pulled it back when he said his name. Blaine knew that wasn't right. He may have a shitty memory but not that bad.

"Stop fucking with me. What's your real name? I'm not telling you my major until you tell me a real name."

Kurt raised one eyebrow, lips curling into an involuntary smirk. He leant in slowly; wrapping his fingers around his favorite bad boy's hand (Kurt was sure he had a pile of black leather jackets in his favorite barista's closet.) Jesus fuck Kurt wanted that hand to do unspeakable things to him.

"But why would you think I'm not giving you a real name now?

Blaine pulled back his hand with a jerk and also pulled back his coffee, god his hand was just as soft as Blaine had imagined his skin would be, asshole!

"Because I hear names all day long and you don't look like a Connor. But I should have expected this from a *little boy* So no name, no coffee."

Kurt felt like the way Mr. Sex On A Stick called him little boy had a direct line to his groin. Fuck he wished his jeans left a little something to the imagination right that second. He shook his head and tried to pull himself together, a satisfied smile on his face as he looked back into Mr. I Can Fuck You Stupid Until You Don't Remember Your Own Name.

"It isn't because you actually remember my name but didn't want me to know because I'd think you actually paid attention to me while I was here? Hmm.. Okay then. Let's make a deal. A name for a name because I kind of used every single synonym of sexy for you."

Blaine let out an over exaggerated sigh surprised by himself that he was giving him any more of his time. He blamed his long pure neck that literally begged to have a man made blemish on it or that brooding scowl he shot him earlier that he just couldn't shake. He just needed to know his fucking name so he could move on with his day.

"You are insufferable you know that? Fine, my name is Blaine. And yours is...?"

Kurt's smile was so big that he could feel the crinkles forming around his eyes and the dimple he was sure was now visible on his right cheek. Blaine... Was it too early to write their names in a heart with a stupid arrow going through it? He blinked and swallowed thickly, too aware of the gorgeous hazel eyes on him as he spoke.

"Kurt. My name is Kurt."

He bit his lip and shrugged to himself, to hell with it, before holding his hand out for Blaine.

"Nice to finally meet you, Blaine."

No one could blame him if his voice went an octave lower when he said Blaine's name.

Kurt. That name seemed to fit. Much better than the fake names he was giving out. Kurt. It kind of rolls of the tongue doesn't it? Blaine willed the corners of his mouth not to turn up as he reached out to shake Kurt's hand and notice the dimples on his face from smiling too big. Blaine lowered his eyes to Kurt's, looking at him through his eyelashes.

"For the record, that is much better than the crap you were feeding me before. Now you are going to have to let my had go, you were my last customer and you are making me late for a gig."

Kurt couldn't help the pout formed on his face at Blaine's words. Now that he got to touch it, he never wanted to let go. He wanted to have Blaine's whole body against his and he wanted him now. Boy, he was in so much trouble. He sighed loudly and let Blaine's hand go as unwillingly as he would attend his Morning classes.

"I just wanted to make sure you remember me."

He couldn't keep himself from giving Blaine an excited smile in return anyway though. Because how could he not? He'd been in the presence of pretty before but god just outdid himself with Blaine and the almost there smile on Blaine's face was enough consolation for Kurt's suddenly cold hand. Kurt wanted to ask "What gig? Can I join you? Can I watch? Listen? Whatever your gig requires people to do.. Just take me with you, dammit."  
But it was the first time Blaine had said something remotely positive to him and he wanted to enjoy it a little more.

"And for the record, you are much more beautiful when you almost smile."

Remember him? He made it pretty fucking difficult to forget him and Blaine had tried. Kurt was one of the most obnoxious, forward, annoying customers he had ever had plus he looked like he was something out of this world with his porcelain skin and never ending green eyes. Irritating? Yes. Forgettable? No.

Blaine turned from Kurt quickly because he felt his cheeks get a little hot and there was no way in hell he would let Kurt see a blush. He walked into the back and took off his apron and swung his guitar over his shoulder, noticing Kurt's mouth drop a little from the table he was at when he walked by. Blaine rolled his eyes and spoke in a teasing tone and he walked through the doors.

"Goodbye, Kurt."

"Bye, Blaine."

Kurt about whispered because for some reason he was having difficulty using his vocal chords. Blaine and a guitar? Was Kurt dead and was this some kind of a heaven? Or hell really. Depending on how you looked at it. And from where Kurt was looking, the direct view to Blaine's ass was everything Kurt could've asked from a heaven.

Xxx

Blaine wanted to reach across the counter and physical close this girl's mouth to stop her from talking to him. She was a horrible flirt and he thanked God he was gay because if straight guys found fake boobs and a pound of makeup attractive he would be single for his entire life. At least when Kurt flirted with him over the counter it wasn't fake and sometimes bordered on funny, with this girl it was just painful. As he poured some random coffee over ice for ugly Barbie he heard Kurt's voice drift in from the door and he smiled, internally of course, he had an image to keep after all. But this time Blaine wasn't the center of his world, it was some other twink with obviously dyed blond hair who wore god awful Capri pants. He didn't know much about Kurt but from what he did know and the fact that he was interested in Blaine, he thought he had higher standards than this. This skinny kid following him around like a puppy already annoyed the shit out of him. As they walked up to the counter he pretended to be oblivious to this Abercrombie reject hanging on Kurt's arm.

"Well hello there Kurt, I was beginning to think I was going to have to go a whole day without being annoyed by you."

Kurt was so bored pretending to listen to whatever uninteresting story Ethan was telling him he couldn't hold back the immediate chuckle that escaped his lips upon hearing Blaine's voice, interrupting Ethan's monologue effectively. Oh fuck. There he was. Dreamy as ever. Seriously how could Ethan even think he had a chance against this? Kids these days... Delusional. He pressed his elbows on the counter to lean in more and flashed Blaine a cheeky grin.

"Oh wow, almost a proper greeting. I'm flattered Mr. Coffee God. And I already know this is your way of saying you miss my pretty face today, so hey back."

Oh was that a wink? That was totally a wink. Sorry not sorry Ethan.

Blaine couldn't help it. He had kind of grown fond of getting a rise out of Kurt and he thought he actually saw Kurt swoon when he winked had him. Plus this fling, or hook up or whatever this guy was to Kurt, he had a face that really bothered Blaine. So he moved to start making Kurt's coffee, letting the other barista take his friends order, smirking as Kurt followed him down the line rather than staying with butter-face over there.

"Kurt, I'm disappointed. I thought your standards were much higher. You could do *so* much better."

Blaine wiggled his eyebrows at Kurt, teasing him may just be the most fun Blaine has had in a long time.

Kurt looked over at Blaine for a while trying to understand why the fuck he would be talking down about himself while Kurt knew he was just too aware of his beauty. But then he caught the scowl Blaine was throwing at Ethan's way and he just froze. Fucking really? Kurt had been pretty much worshipping the ground Blaine walked on for weeks and Blaine thought he was giving Ethan the time of his life? Does too much hotness kill some brain cells?

Kurt rolled his eyes at Blaine's words and decided to play along; trying to ignore the heart eyes Ethan was sending his way.

"Well unlike someone over here, I don't have guys or girls lining up on my door so you gotta make the most of it when you can, you know."

Blaine didn't like this, he didn't like it one bit. He got so used to Kurt fawning all over him that it kind of made his day, although he never would admit it to him, but he could not stand him talking about another guy. It almost physically made Blaine sick to see the stupid heart eyes coming from blondie and he shot him a serious stay where you are or your coffee gets it look and he motioned Kurt to come to the end of the pickup counter. He handed Kurt his coffee but didn't let go when Kurt went to grab it.

"Seriously, Kurt. This guy? You should keep those standards high, never know when it would pay off."

Kurt let out a silent oh at Blaine's insistence and bit back a smirk as he moved to wrap his fingers around Blaine's hand like he did the other day before he picked his coffee. Now that he thought about it, he could feel the guitar callouses beneath his fingers, his heart skipping a beat as he couldn't help picturing Blaine playing it for him one day. Silly romantic? Kurt would take purely hopeful.

Kurt took an involuntary step forward, it was the first time they didn't have that stupid counter between them and Kurt could feel the delicious heat radiating from Blaine's body. He leant in and let his eyes drop to Blaine's lush lips for a second before returning his focus to the most beautiful pair of hazel he'd ever seen.

"*Seriously*, Blaine. You're paying attention to him more than I do. Why is that?"

This time when Kurt grabbed his hand Blaine felt goose bumps travel up his arm, he blamed his stupid deep green eyes, like who did he think he was walking around looking people in the eyes with those. Blaine let out a laugh hoping he successfully masked the slight nervousness he was feeling at their closeness.

"Oh Kurt, I couldn't give a fuck about him. I was just trying to confirm my suspicions about you..."

Blaine pulled the coffee toward his chest essentially pulling Kurt closer as well and leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"You can't handle me, Kurt."

Blaine stayed silent pulling back with a smirk as Kurt's pale skin got pinker by the second.

"Have a nice day."

"Oh you have no idea what I could handle, baby." Was Kurt's first reaction but damn he knew he was done the moment he heard the melodic laugh that came out of Blaine's mouth, rooting Kurt to his spot, his throat so dry Kurt knew the only way to relax it would be just to drink from Blaine's lips. Damn it this guy so knew what he was doing to Kurt.

He swallowed thickly and looked back into Blaine's eyes with big, innocent eyes.

"You should teach me how then. Since I am just a little boy and you are this big, experienced guy..."

He licked his lip intentionally slowly and brought his hand to his neck, rubbing the exposed part of his neck teasingly.

"Believe me, I'm *very* willing to learn."

He gave Blaine one last once over and turned around with an extra sway in his hips, ignoring the way his heart beating like crazy.

"Later, big boy."

Fuck. How did this happen to Blaine? How was it now that Blaine could barely function, let alone go back and make coffee for other people? He thought he was just messing with Kurt, teasing him, keeping him away from overly waxed small hands who was trailing at Kurt's heels as he walked out the door. No, Kurt wasn't walking, he was swaying, he was working his fucking hips so Blaine had absolutely no other option than to stare at his perfectly sculpted ass. And that little shit knew exactly what he was doing.

As Blaine hung up his apron for the day, he realized his thoughts were consumed by Kurt, by those innocent eyes that begged for Blaine to shock them, by his lips that begged to be used and taken advantage of and an ass that needed to be owned and ruined by a real man. Fuck Kurt for getting under his skin, fuck him for making Blaine want to do exactly that, over and over and over again.

Xxx

Kurt waited until the last customer in line to give their coffee and just leave his Blaine alone before pushing the glass door open and letting himself in. He was wearing his dark blue Celine bare shoulder top with white skinny jeans and even he had to admit he looked fucking edible. He was stepping up his game, yes, because those thirty seconds he had Blaine's body slightly pressed against his was pure torture and Kurt just wanted to do more, so much more.

He caught Blaine's eyes as soon as he stepped inside; it was like Blaine knew the exact moment his daily trouble would pay him a visit. He bit his lip to keep himself from smiling big at the way Blaine's eyes got darker when landed on his bare shoulder and stepped closer to the counter. His voice was calm and controlled even though there was a butterfly party in his stomach

"Blaine, hey. Can I have two Grande mochas please? One will be non-fat but you already know that, don't you?"

Blaine knew he was staring, he knew his jaw seemed too heavy to close and hell he was probably drooling when Kurt walked through the door, but come on, he looked so sexy that Blaine was lucky he didn't have a heart attack right on the spot. Blaine tried to regroup as Kurt walked towards him but the way he was biting his lip before he spoke wasn't helping.

"Two? Don't tell me that kid with the tight Capris is back. You know I can refuse service to anyone and someone with that bad of a fashion choice deserves to be denied coffee."

Kurt bit his lip into a smirk and let himself check Blaine out shamelessly, enjoying the way his gaze was making Blaine slightly flustered. Did Blaine know how much his grumpy persona was turning Kurt on? Did he know pretty much everything he did was like a foreplay to Kurt?  
Kurt raised an eyebrow and shook his head, leaning over the counter to look deeply into Blaine's eyes.

"No. It is just you and me are having a coffee date on your break."

Blaine took a short intake of breath as Kurt invaded his space, of course he fucking smelled like vanilla, he wasn't going to be able to shake that intoxicating smell for weeks! But Blaine recovered quickly and arched his eyebrows giving Kurt an inquisitive look.

"Oh is that so? And what makes you think I don't have something better to do with my 30 minute break? And try again on the coffee, hot stuff."

Kurt shrugged slightly and gave Blaine a big grin in return for his questioning look.

"Come on, Blaine, I've dressed to kill. If nothing, at least you'll have something pretty to look at. And I wasn't trying to guess your coffee order. I mean it's probably a standard black coffee anyway. I just want you to get a little taste of something you're going to have later."

He looked back into Blaine's eyes and licked his lips deliberately.

Blaine couldn't help but smile at Kurt's words, he was right about the eye candy. Spending 30 minutes picturing what the rest of his flawless body looked like didn't seem a bad way to spend his break. So Blaine continued to make the coffee's Kurt ordered trying to keep the blush off his cheeks as he felt Kurt's gaze never leave him. He signaled at the other Barista that he was taking his break and walked around the counter handing Kurt his coffee.

"Alright, 30 minutes. Just know the only reason I agreed to this is because I need the time to figure out how you managed to squeeze that ass in those jeans."

He let Kurt lead the way to an open table shamelessly staring the entire way.

Kurt made sure to brush against Blaine's side before taking his seat across him, his cheeks getting darker at Blaine's comment about his ass. Oh how Kurt would love to show Blaine just where else he could squeeze his ass. And fuck did Blaine really have to lick his lips every time he took a sip of his coffee because Kurt might sound controlled but Jesus there was a fire coursing through his veins and heading south in his body and Blaine and his lips weren't helping at all.

"So uhm how was your gig yesterday?"

Blaine gave Kurt a genuine smile when he mentioned his gig, flattered that he even remembered what he said and it was pretty impossible for Blaine to keep quiet about something he was so passionate about. Blaine took a sip of coffee before speaking and noticed Kurt sitting on the edge of his seat, actually looking interested.

"It was good... Thanks. Just a little dive bar but they let me play my own music and the crowd is always awesome."

Blaine shrugged and bit his lip when he looked back up and Kurt was still staring straight at him.

"It's just nice to be appreciated sometimes, you know? So school, right? What's your major?"

Kurt was, well, fucked. There was no other way to put it. The minute he witnessed the smile that blossomed on Blaine's pretty face, he knew he was doomed. The way he smiled with his eyes while talking about music was just... The quickest fall of Kurt's life. Blaine deserved a congratulation even just for that.

Kurt let his lips curl into a big smile, enjoying the way Blaine's eyes kept finding his no matter how much he tried to avert them and look somewhere else.

"I am sure you're awesome. You sound awesome even by just talking about it. And you should let me watch you some day. You know I'm becoming a master at this appreciating you thing."

He winked at Blaine regardless of the new wave of heat attacking his own cheeks.

"Yeah school. Fashion Merchandising to be specific. It was Fashion Design first, but I realized I'm actually better at marketing fashion than designing it. Talking sometimes works in my favor you know."

That explains the impeccable clothes and always flawless appearance every time Blaine saw Kurt. He noticed the spark in his eye when he talked about fashion, the same spark Blaine had when he talked about music. It was getting harder and harder to keep up his guard with Kurt, it wasn't easy to swallow his laughter or force a frown when he wanted to smile with Kurt sitting across from him grinning like an adorable idiot.

"Doesn't it get exhausting coming up with all these cheesy compliments?"  
Blaine nudged Kurt's foot with his under the table.

"I am pretty awesome though."

Kurt gave Blaine a mock shocked look, holding his hand across his heart to pretend to be offended.

"Cheesy? Now you wound me. Some of them were pretty original."

He shrugged then, taking a sip of his now lukewarm mocha before returning his gaze to Blaine with an easy smile.

"I'm not usually this forward, believe it or not. With you, I can't seem to stop it for some reason though. Even when you make me feel like a naughty, little boy."

Smooth, Kurt. Psh. Whatever. Totally worth the way Blaine's eyes got ten times darker.

The way Kurt said "naughty little boy" so slowly and accentuated the word "naughty" made Blaine's pants immediately get tighter. The images that were now floating around in his head were so filthy that it would make anyone other than himself and maybe Kurt, it seems, blush. Blaine didn't respond right away, he just continued to look at Kurt as both of their eyes got darker, licking his lips slowly when Kurt started stroking his calf with his foot.

"Hmmm I can think of so many ways to punish you too, one for each fake name you gave me."

Kurt was not proud of the sound that escaped his lips at Blaine's words. It was a mixture of a groan and a whine and Kurt was sure his dick couldn't get any harder. Fuck. He wanted to jump on Blaine right that moment, climb him like a tree. He dragged his foot up along the length of Blaine's leg, lips dry, pupils dilated, cheeks dark and Blaine didn't even touch him.

"Fuck."

He knew how to deal with an unresponsive Blaine, knew how to push him until Blaine was right about growling at him, was already used to Blaine's blatant rejections. But this, Blaine looking at him like he actually loved what he was seeing and the way he spoke, so calm and a little teasing but also somewhat dark. It made Kurt, for the first time, nervous. Excited. Scared. And Kurt was *so* okay with this. He didn't even know anything about Blaine, nothing that counted at least. But at that moment all Kurt could come up with for an answer was "You can do anything you want to me." and he wasn't even slightly embarrassed by how much he meant it.

Everything that comes out of Kurt's mouth surprised Blaine, and this was no exception. When did this annoying little boy become a sexy, intriguing, fuckable man? Oh so fuckable. Blaine wanted to bend him over the table right here in the middle of the store, wanted everyone there to hear the screams that would no doubt come from Kurt's pretty lips. And what was even hotter than all these different scenarios running wild in Blaine's head was the fact that he knew with a high level of certainty that Kurt wouldn't say no, ever. He was so fucking eager for it and somewhere along the line it changed from infuriating to a huge turn on. Blaine slid his hand up Kurt's thigh, having to fight with his muscles not to grab on to Kurt's throbbing cock.

"Anything? Oh Kurt you have *no* idea what you are saying. I could ruin you in so many fantastic ways."

Blaine glanced at his watch, his break was long over. Now it was Blaine's turn to be the tease, even if that meant he would have to take care of himself in the bathroom if he had any hope in finishing his shift. So Blaine stood up not hiding his erection at all from Kurt and he leaned down to whisper in his ear which came out more like a growl, letting his teeth scrape the bottom of Kurt's ear lobe.

"I still don't think you can handle this, baby boy."

Blaine let his tongue taste the milky skin on the side of Kurt's neck as he dragged it up the length of it before pulling away, walking back to the counter and turning around with a smile.

"Thanks for the coffee, Kurt."

Kurt didn't even bother to reply back with a "you are welcome" because he knew the only sounds that would come out of his mouth would require Starbucks to put a 18 + only warning sign on the door. Only when he saw Blaine disappear behind the counter did he allow himself to close his mouth. It wasn't an attractive look, yes, but oh my god he almost came right there on the spot when Blaine put his fucking tongue on his skin and made Kurt question if he was dead or was that really happening, and fuck was that his hand on his thigh, just inches away from Kurt's poor, precious cock? FUCK EVERYTHING. Fuck Blaine for being the biggest tease in the whole world; fuck him for being the most beautiful thing Kurt had ever seen, oh fuck him very much for just touching Kurt and turning his world upside down. Just fuck him really. Please?

Xxx

The past two days had been pretty miserable at work for Blaine. He spent his days watching the door just waiting for Kurt to strut in with a ridiculous smile and the tightest jeans he had ever seen. But Kurt never came and as the hours dragged on Blaine got more and more grumpy, and by the end of the second day he was snapping at every customer who wasn't Kurt.

As Blaine started his shift on the third day he still found himself looking up at the door every few minutes but he was afraid that maybe he took it too far last time and Kurt finally gave up. But as soon as he was beginning to feel like his life was going to go back to being dull and meaningless in walked his own personal obnoxious sunshine. Kurt looked stunning as always as he strolled up to the counter and Blaine let out a relieved breath.

"Well aren't you a sight for these sore eyes, I was afraid you found another barista to objectify."

Kurt put his hands in his jeans pockets and tried to look as natural as possible shrugging slightly as Blaine's question. He couldn't say "No I was busy jerking my life away because, never in my life, have I wanted something this bad and you, sir, are making it too hard to get." 

He let out a sigh and watched Blaine reach for the shaker, drank up the sight of his biceps flexing. God, Blaine that was the stupidest thing you'd ever said. Not that Kurt was going to let Blaine know that.

"Were you now? Well, actually I did. He was keeping me hostage in bed all day. That's why I couldn't come get my daily caffeine."

Blaine's head shot up at Kurt's words as he was finishing his coffee and he quickly tried to hide his disappointment that he was sure showed all over his face. 

"Well thank god you escaped so you could come stare at a real man."

Blaine added whip cream to Kurt's drink silencing his protest when he stuck his own finger in the whip cream and sucked it off very slowly, staring at Kurt the whole time.

"I missed you, Kurt."

Kurt swallowed thickly and let out a gasp as he watched the whip cream being licked off of Blaine's finger in fascination. He shook his head and reached out to grab Blaine's apron, hauling him in over the counter, his voice shaking as he spoke, only inches between their lips.

"Don't play with me, Blaine."

Blaine almost dropped the coffee when Kurt surprised the shit out of him by hauling him over the counter and by looking into his now dark green eyes; he knew the games were over. Blaine didn't move from where Kurt had him leaning across the counter, sure neither one of them were breathing. He locked eyes with Kurt's and spoke in a hushed but firm voice.

"I'm not playing, Kurt. Not this time."

Kurt tightened his grip on where he was clinging to Blaine for his dear life and exhaled against his lips, pretty sure his heart stopped working for a single moment. He dropped his eyes to Blaine's lips and licked his slowly before returning his gaze to Blaine's eyes that were staring at him in such an intense way it was making it fucking hard to breathe.

"N-no?"

Blaine wiggled out of Kurt's grasp smirking at the little whine that came from him when Blaine slid back behind the counter. He eyed his co-worker who was already staring at them and told her he was taking a break. Blaine took off his apron and laid it next to Kurt's coffee on the counter and then grabbed Kurt's wrist tightly dragging him towards the storage room. 

Blaine's heart was racing by the time they got inside, and it all but stopped when he pushed Kurt against the door. Kurt's muscly chest was moving up and down with his short breaths and he was biting his lip while the whole time giving Blaine fuck me eyes. Blaine couldn't close the distance between their bodies fast enough and in seconds his hands were all over Kurt's body, wanting to touch every inch.

"God Kurt... You are fucking gorgeous."

Blaine let his hand move up Kurt's long neck up to his face and stroke his bottom lip.

"I want to do so many things to you."

From the moment Blaine grabbed Kurt's wrist, being the modern Hercules he was, and dragged him into a room Kurt had no idea where, as he was busy trying to regulate his breathing and not to have a heart attack just when he was so close to his happy ending, (hopefully, both figuratively and literally) "is this really fucking happening?" was the only semi-coherent thought in his mind.

"Want to do so many things to you..." what things? Kurt had a pretty vivid imagination and his mouth felt suddenly dry and goose bumps rippled over the flesh of his arms. He so wanted to know more and he wanted them all, everything... Whatever those things might be because anything with Blaine would be mind-blowing.

He opened his mouth and started to suck Blaine's teasing finger into his mouth without warning, keeping his eyes on Blaine who was looking at him with heavy eyes that were nearly completely black with the pupil blown out. He returned Blaine's stare with big, innocent eyes that he just knew was driving Blaine crazy before releasing his finger with a lip smacking pop.

"Anything."

Blaine's breath hitched in his throat when Kurt took his finger in his mouth, how could his eyes look completely innocent when the rest of his body was totally pornographic. Kurt had fucked up Blaine in the best way possible but he was tired of talking about it and closed the remaining distance between their lips. 

It only took seconds for them to find their rhythm and for Kurt's tongue to make its way into Blaine's mouth. Kurt kissed him like he had never been kissed before and in one moment had ruined him for all other men. The little vibrations against his tongue caused by his shameless moans when their tongues brushed against each other went straight to his cock and Blaine made sure Kurt knew this as he forced a leg between his and pressed his hips hard against his.

"Fuck Kurt... Fuck why didn't you pull me across the counter sooner?"

Kurt made a sound of protest at the back of his throat and kissed Blaine deeper, shutting him up effectively as at that moment thinking or talking was the last thing in his mind. He wanted more, needed more and he was going to get it right now damn it. Kurt grabbed the back of Blaine's head and pressed his mouth harder against his and couldn't hold back the loud moan that escaped his lips, making Blaine take complete advantage of, by sliding his tongue between Kurt's parted lips.

Kurt was lost. In his need for that man, in his desire for more, in the way Blaine's tongue caressed his with his own, the way he licked into his mouth with delicious strokes that left Kurt trembling and aching.

"This uh .. This isn't a one-time thing..."

Kurt let Blaine claim his mouth, let him try to pull Kurt's taste straight off his tongue and into his mouth with rhythmic sucks that made Kurt whimper heavily.

"Because you can't just give me this and expect me to be done... Fuck, Blaine… Tell me it is not"

Blaine pulled back and looked at Kurt with his pleading eyes and his lips so used and he felt his chest tighten, Blaine couldn't even put a number on how much he wanted Kurt but he did know it was way more than one.

Blaine kissed Kurt hard and then grabbed him by the waist forcefully turning him around and pushed him back against the door, this time pushing all his weight against Kurt sliding his now hard cock against the tight fabric of Kurt's perfect ass. Blaine grabbed a fistful of his hair and tilted Kurt's head to the side sucking on his neck like it was the most delicious thing on the planet. He spoke against it not taking his lips off his neck at any point, allowing his hands to wonder down the front of Kurt's jeans.

"Do you know how long it's going to take me to get through my list of the things I want us to do together? Mmm and then I bet you have a list of your own too, don't you gorgeous?"

Kurt let out a shaky breath and turned around to face Blaine, hooking his arms around Blaine's neck tightly, his fingers carded through Blaine's messy curls, his lips parted in pleasure as Blaine continued to devour his neck like he was just having a Kurt special for his lunch.

"God Blaine, you are killing me..."

Kurt closed his eyes and took a deep breath before grabbing the back Blaine's neck to pull him back, making him look into his eyes. He didn't want to sound whiny or clingy and what they'd had until now was fun and also the most delicious foreplay he'd ever had but that wasn't just that for Kurt. Not anymore. Not since he made Blaine sit across him and listen to him talk about music with that fucking stupid smile on his face.

"Yeah, y-yeah a very long list.. But not just this"

He leant in and thrust his tongue between Blaine's wet lips, eliciting a moan from him when it slid against Blaine's.

"Or this.."

He leant down and buried his face in Blaine's neck, inhaling his smell deeply before licking at the olive toned flesh, dragging his tongue up and down the length of his neck..

"Maybe you'll let me come watch one of your gigs and get you a drink afterwards?"

He pulled back slightly, pressing his forehead against Blaine's, his fingers grazing over the bruised skin that was just saying "Kurt was here."

"Or maybe we'll want to have coffee somewhere that's not here and if I'm a good boy, you'll even let me hold your hand on the table?"

Blaine was screwed. Like royally screwed. There was no going back now, not after the way he pressed their foreheads against each other and talked about a future outside this dimly lit storage room all the while staring at him through his perfect eyelashes. This was more than just one of the hottest moments of Blaine's life, it was also quickly becoming one of the most intimate.

Blaine let a small smile cross his face and he reached back and brought one of Kurt's hands down from around his neck and slowly slid his fingers in between Kurt's, interlocking and holding his hand tightly. He looked back into Kurt's eyes, their foreheads still touching and let out a shaky breath.

"Well now that we have the hand holding out of the way, maybe I can take you to dinner? And afterward you can watch me play."

He kissed Kurt's lips sweetly.

"But after all that, I am going to spend days just kissing you. All. Over. Your. Body. Hope that's okay..."

Nope. Kurt took it back. *That* was the stupidest thing Blaine had ever said. "Hope that's okay?" Well, come here big boy, let Kurt show you just how okay he thought it was.


End file.
